


Waltz

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Waltzing, thats it thats the fic, they're warm and gay, unless?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Kaoru and Madara chill out on the roof, then maybe dance around a bit.





	Waltz

Kaoru doesn’t mind the feeling of Madara’s head resting against his stomach as much as he’d have thought he would. Despite the winter chill, it’s still a sunny day, and any shivers Kaoru might’ve been getting usually are staved off by the warmth Madara supplies. 

It’s a good thing the weather is nice today. It’s easy for strong winds to make the rooftop feel too cold for even Kaoru to linger on. 

The sun being directly above them doesn’t help his eyes though, and Kaoru puts an arm over his with a sigh. 

Spare hand idling, it eventually finds its way into Madara’s hair. It’s soft like usual under his hand, and Kaoru gently strokes his fingers through. He has to lift his hand a bit to get around the braid that’s still intact, something that makes his brow furrow. 

“Mikejima-kun, there’s no way that lying on your ponytail like that is comfy. Did you wanna take it out?” He gets a vague mumble in reply only, so he takes his hand out of the other boy’s hair, patting around until he smacks Madara’s face lightly. 

The boy in question lets out a soft groan. 

“Whatever’s the matter, Kaoru-san? Could you repeat that for Mama?” 

“Your hair. Isn’t that awkward? Let me undo it for you, at least~,” He tilts Madara’s head to the side a bit more, and chuckles in amusement as the other boy flops with the motion. 

He’s reminded of stray cats that’ve been friendly enough for him to pat, and the image of Madara purring almost makes him start cracking up again. He tries to stifle it, but he can hear the questioning hum that Madara makes as Kaoru’s body shakes with laughter. 

Patting Madara’s head dismissively and ignoring the protesting squawk, Kaoru finally gets to work with undoing the braid. His fingers thread through the strands, and it’s a wonder how Madara’s hair is so soft despite what Kaoru assumes is a lack of products used on it.

Though it takes him a bit of time, especially with how he’s basing it off how it feels rather than looking to check if it really _ is _ unbraided, Kaoru is finally satisfied with how he’s loosened Madara’s hair. It must feel nice, he muses, since Madara has been letting out small noises of contentment. 

Hand drifting from where it had been intertwined with Madara’s hair, Kaoru angles it so that the brunette is facing him. He props himself up with his spare arm to see better, and moves to cup Madara’s face. 

Kaoru strokes the skin with his thumb, watching fondly as Madara leans into the touch. 

He seems to catch himself midway, though, and Kaoru feels himself melt further when Madara opens his eyes again, a flush spreading across his sheepish expression. 

The way his heart thumps makes him do a double take, and Kaoru’s movements jitter for a second before he continues, less focused than before.

They hadn’t really _ named _ what this thing that they had going on was. Kaoru’s sure that it’s more his reluctance than anything, with Madara just keeping quiet for his sake. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
If it was any other relationship (and calling it that was _ still _ surreal to Kaoru), he’d have almost immediately announced to anyone who’d care to listen. It’s something about the fact that he’s dating a guy that makes it different.  
  
Yeah, he knows he’ll be met with acceptance from his friends, despite maybe a little teasing; so that isn’t really the issue.  
  
Though it may not be the _ real _ reason, it wouldn’t be a lie to say part of his concern was rooted in his reputation. His playboy nature was easily able to be twisted enough to be appealing to fans, but a steady relationship? With another idol, who’s also a guy? If it hit the rumour mill, a situation like that could easily ruin not only UNDEAD’s reputation, but any career he might’ve wanted once he graduated.  
  
Lying here, his thoughts pool around him, and he feels the need to get this restless energy out of his body. Kaoru gets up slowly, giving Madara time to stop lying on him. 

He stretches out his limbs, working the stiffness from his joints. 

As he does so, his eyes follow the lines of Madara’s body, and he finds himself blurting out his thoughts before he can rein them in again.

“Do you know how to dance?”  
  
“...What?”  
  
Kaoru corrects himself. “I mean, do you know how to _ formally _ dance.” When Madara still gives him a look of confusion, he sighs and puts a hand on his hip. “The kind where there’s stuffy music, even stuffier people, a ballroom, that kind of thing?” He makes a couple arm gestures that vaguely resembles what he’s talking about, and Madara finally hums with recognition. 

“I haven’t really had the opportunity to, no! I know some traditional stuff, but not the more Western styles you’re talking about.” 

That just about lines up with what Kaoru had assumed. The only reason _ he _ knows how to do this at all is because of his upbringing. Even if he may not know much about Madara’s family, he’s fairly sure he wouldn’t have learnt how to do this. 

Feeling his mood begin to drop, Kaoru shakes his head to rid it of any unrelated thoughts, and holds a hand out.  
  
“Did you want to learn how?”  
  
“Why the sudden interest? I don’t think we’ve ever discussed anything of the sort, unless it was while I was dozing off?”  
  
Kaoru can’t just _tell_ Madara that it was because he had been thinking of introducing his boyfriend to his parents, or even dragging him along to one of those stuffy dinners he occasionally had to attend. It was the sort of thing he would just avoid completely, but Kaoru honestly feels as if Madara would somehow manage to make it entertaining enough for him to stay.  
  
So instead, he just shrugs. “Just felt like it? The weather’s nice, the roof’s empty… It’s a pretty good time for something like this, no?”  
  
A lazy smile on his face as Madara scrutinizes him, Kaoru is glad that he’s gotten used to it, or he’d have likely succumbed and just told Madara the whole truth.  
  
Once it looks like his boyfriend is all done, Kaoru offers out a hand, smile curling into a smirk.  
  
Madara glances down at it, then back up. Despite the smile still on his face, he arches an eyebrow at Kaoru.  
  
“How gentlemanly of you?” Though he _does_ put his hand in Kaoru’s outstretched one. 

Madara’s calloused hand against his own, a thought pops into Kaoru’s head. His initial reaction was to ignore it, but thinking on it a little longer…

Tugging Madara forward by said hand, Kaoru brings it up to his lips and gently kisses the top. All the while, he keeps eye-contact, so he’s able to see the exact moment where Madara’s brain fizzles out momentarily. 

It feels weird but ultimately satisfying, to see his boyfriend lose his composure. While he hadn’t thought of it as payback initially, it definitely makes up for the numerous times where Kaoru had been caught off guard by something Madara had done. 

He makes sure to linger, taking in the way Madara’s face flushed red, before moving away to properly position the two of them. Kaoru pulls their intertwined hands forward to lead them, placing a hand above Madara’s waist. 

“It’s supposed to be the taller one leading, isn’t it?” Though he objects, Madara still follows suit and puts a hand on Kaoru’s shoulder.  
  
Kaoru laughs. “Yeah, but _ I’m _ teaching _ you _ . There’s no point in you leading if you have no idea what you’re doing~?,”  
  
There’s a pause, during which Madara looks appropriately sheepish. “You’re right, you’re right! Lead the way then, Kaoru-san!”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Kaoru slowly goes through the steps with Madara. “Since you’re doing the opposite to me, you’ll need to step back first~. Then right, then a pause,” He makes sure to keep his timing accurate, since it’s no good if Kaoru was the one making things harder than it needs to be. “Next, you step forward, then left, then pause. Understand~?”  
  
It’s only the bare basics, but it’s not as if Kaoru could be bothered to give Madara a full lesson on waltzing.  
  
As they do the motions, Madara follows along startlingly well. Kaoru guesses he shouldn’t be _ too _ surprised that the brunette picked it up so easily, considering he learns faster through showing rather than telling. 

“One, two, three,” He counts in time with his steps, though it’s more of an afterthought than anything. Madara matches him step for step.

“One, two, three,”  
  
Another three steps. 

Though Kaoru had only planned to show Madara a box step, he finds them slipping into properly turning, and the blonde blinks a bit.

“Are you sure you haven’t done this, Mikejima-kun? You’re following along with me pretty well~,” Tuning back in, he’s able to notice that Madara is focusing entirely on their feet. Kaoru taps a finger against where his hand is rested against the brunette’s side, and Madara’s eyes shoot upwards.

“Huh?” 

“I said~,” He tightens his grip on Madara’s side a bit. “Focus on me, okay~? You can trust me to lead you.” Maybe there’s something deeper to his words, but Kaoru pretends that it’s only the surface meaning that counts.  
  
Madara, despite keeping perfect pace with him, looks pensive. It only takes him a few moments before his energy comes thrumming back, and Kaoru squawks when Madara suddenly drags him forward by their intertwined hands.  
  
“Of course I trust you! How about you make it something more exciting instead, though? You might make me fall asleep standing up, with how repetitive that was!” Well, he wasn’t wrong there. Kaoru sometimes felt as if he could fall asleep on his feet when he had to waltz, even if the women he danced with were breathtaking.  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Kaoru gathers whatever energy he still had and twirls Madara out by their joined hands. He loosens his grip on the brunette’s waist and Madara rolls with the motion, letting out a hoot of glee as he’s flung out.  
  
Kaoru pulls him back in, the smile on his face unconscious when Madara easily spins back in.  
  
There’s no particular beat that either of them are following, but it wasn’t as if they needed one. No one was there to watch or judge, so they were as ridiculous with their movements as they wanted.  
  
Eventually reaching the crescendo of their dancing, Madara spins back in one last time. Kaoru drops their hands, hoping Madara will know what he wants to do, and the brunette gives him a smirk, tightening his footwork on his turn in.  
  
In one smooth motion, Kaoru catches Madara by the waist and dips him.  
  
When Madara comes up, his face is only inches away from Kaoru’s own. His hair looks wilder than usual, mussed up from being freed from its braid for once. Both their breathing is heavy, and Kaoru glances down briefly at how Madara’s chest rises and falls. His gaze darts up to his lips, then his eyes momentarily, before leaning in to press their mouths against each other.  
  
It’s a bit awkward, both of them fairly out of breath already, and they break apart numerous times for air. Kaoru’s grip on Madara’s waist gets tighter, and in turn the brunette wraps his arms closer around Kaoru’s shoulders.  
  
There’s a thudding in his ears from how hard his heart is pounding, and Kaoru hungrily returns from each time they part, craving the addictive feeling of Madara’s lips against his own.

Gradually the desperation fades, and Madara thumps his forehead down against Kaoru’s shoulder. A hot exhale hits Kaoru’s neck, making him shiver; but the blonde finds himself more than content to just stand there and let his breathing steady itself.  
  
The bell almost makes Kaoru jump, when it rings. End of lunch, huh.

Madara slowly lifts himself from Kaoru’s shoulder, giving him a firm pat on the back. It makes him stumble a bit, but Kaoru regains his footing fast enough, passing back the hair tie he had taken from Madara's hair earlier. 

“Thanks, Kaoru-san! Hopefully I'll be able to wrangle my hair back into shape before we reach the classroom ♪. That little lesson of our own was fun too, though! We should do it again another time.”  
  
Kaoru’s lips quirk, and he takes ahold of Madara’s hand to drag him back downstairs.  
  
“Sounds like a plan~.”

**Author's Note:**

> woah!! this sure is late!! here's my entry for round 3 of ESO! i chose the prompt of 'strange questions'..i hope it turned out enjoyable to read ^^; i really wanted to write something where kaoru is overly sappy and maybe just a little bit more in control than madara, so here we are!!
> 
> a HUGE thanks to my team...y'all are the best kind of motivation..
> 
> and thank You for reading this far!! 
> 
> (please don't ask what kind of insanity they're doing with the dancing because i have no idea either. it starts as waltzing (hence the title OTL) and devolves into some butchering of swing, i think)


End file.
